Home and business users utilize computer applications (e.g., financial software search engines, etc.) to seek data or information in personal and business contexts. A user may query an electronic database or search a web site in a context, for example, seeking information to address a problem or issue (hereinafter, for convenience in description, the terms “query”, “search” and “search query” may be used interchangeably). In response to the user's search query seeking information to address the problem or issue, data is extracted from a data set and returned or displayed to the user. There is a one-to-one correspondence between the data returned or displayed and the parameters in the search query submitted by the user. In conventional electronic or web search paradigms, there may be no interpretation or recognition of the context, problem or issue motivating the user's search query. The data returned or displayed to the user may include only data that has been filtered using parameters of the search query submitted by the user. For example, a user, in the context of looking to buy a car in general, may submit search parameters (e.g., color, engine type, and price) for the car in an Internet search engine as: color—red; engine type—diesel-powered; and price—less than 15,000 Euros. In response, search results returned or displayed to the user by the Internet search engine may be strictly limited to red cars with diesel-powered engines that are priced less than 15,000 Euros, without recognition of the context of the search query that the user is looking to buy a car in general.
Consideration is now being given to computer solutions that can intelligently recognize from a user query or search, problems or issues for which the user is seeking information and present data accordingly. Attention is also directed to user interfaces (UI) for such computer solutions.